bzpbfandomcom-20200214-history
Rahn
Rahn was a lieutenant in the Apprentices of Caiaphus, usually picked for his brutal methods of solving problems, and efficient squad leading skills. He is your typical soldier...except for the fact that he has sworn loyalty to Caiaphus. Biography Growing up A roughly loose cannon, Rahn was born on a planet that specializes in brutal warfare, especially since it was busy settling internal conflicts, and conflicts abroad (could it be Earth?). He later grew up to be a powerful soldier, combining efficient squad tactics with extreme strength or weapon power. However, the blood lust that he began to develop drove his community to reject him. Apprentices.... After years of wandering, Rahn ended up on a planet called Aluic-5. During a fateful encounter with a Hollow, he discovered that material weapons and strengths were not always the way to solve problems. He stumbled upon an ancient temple, run by strange people following the orders of a jar of antidermis. When he expressed his interests in them, he discovered that this temple on the planet was a mere illusion, and was teleported to one in space. There, Rahn was instructed in the ways of the shadows, increasing his "wisdom", power, deadliness, and bloodlust. Thus, he became an Apprentice of Caiaphus. Appearance in game After centuries of assisting with training, Rahn was later dispatched to help the Agrippa armies, leading the Apprentices to a decisive victory. He would have slight participation in the other battles, but he would not make a notable appearance until the Battle of Conquistadores v. Apprentices of Caiaphus, where he fought with Ikaros. Much later, he took a mysterious artifact from Atlantis with his squad in a black ops mission, facing little to no opposition. Afterwards, he faced off with Klak inside of Caiaphus, until the hero was teleported into Caiaphus's mind, in which Rahn had to knock the Baterra out. Rahn later joined with SM Nadle and Klak (then turned evil) to help Blackout fight Ynot and D-Klak. Their attacks proved nearly meaningless, until Rahn and Barricade faced off against the two Klaks. A vicious battle followed, ending with D-Klak placing a Ithoran mine in Rahn's body. This meant that the moment he moved, he would be blown to smithereens. However, this mine was removed by Barricade. After many things occurred, Rahn fought D-Klak, Nadle, and an army of insects with the remainder of the Apprentices of Caiaphus. This battle left their number devastated, with the rest captured and taken to Uterio's ship. Once Uterio revealed his new alliance with Blackout, D-Klak and Rahn joined forces, incapacitating Uterio and his forces and killing Tulio. As soon as they escaped the ship, Rahn and the last apprentices disappeared into the forums of BZP. However, they reunited with the newly reborn Caiaphus, and attacked D-Klak (AGAIN!), Abneris, and the Malchiorian Guard. He was finally killed by DK, who sliced into his face, and swung outward. This is probably one of the most brutal deaths in BZP Battles. Much later, Rahn was revived by F-Blackout using the Hades Gauntlet Armagus and the life energy of a random POW. He was then told that he was to go to the past and commit terrorist acts on Blackout's behalf, along with a Makuta called Shadow Blade. He did so. Ragnarok Rahn was not a participant of Ragnarok, but he had a heart attack before arriving at its location, dying. This was probably due to all the microwaved food he ate, along with the time travel shock his newly revived body could only endure for so long. F-Blackout was having none of that, and brought him back to life again. He freaked Shadow Blade out. They then met Julio and 553, and formed a band. Powers and Abilities Rahn is an extremely deadly warrior who employs his enormous arsenal (ranging from warhammers to shadow rifles) in each of his battles. He uses brute strength when resorted to. He is a powerful tactician in squad battles, but usually shows a lack of intelligence in certain situations. Rahn also has the ability to summon shadow hands, and make blasts of darkness, among other powers he learned as an apprentice. His appearance is much akin to Ghost from the Modern Warfare 2 game. Category:Apprentices of Caiaphus Category:Unknown species Category:Characters controlled by Klak